Lookout Hookup
by CambionTwins
Summary: Jesus and Connor spend some time together at a lookout overlooking their home after not being able to see each other for awhile.


Hey there everyone, we are finally back from our visit overseas and are back to writing fiction. It would seem like we might have been bitten by a smut bug over there… yay for everyone. So there will be some bad news for the fosters fandom in the ending notes. This fic is for a loyal reader of ours who had requested a Jesus/Connor fic for his birthday, but since we weren't able to deliver then we decided to put it out first. Happy belated birthday. P.S. they have been aged up a bit.

Lookout Hookup

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

The two were in the back of the car, their hands never leaving each other's bodies as they let their love for each other overflow, their passion let loose without any way of stopping. Connor sat in Jesus' lap as they made out, their tongues duelling for supremacy while their hands sought flesh which had been denied for too long. The two teens broke apart only long enough for their shirts to be discarded and then were back to their duel, a duel that Jesus won shortly after, Connor though never minded because he got what he wanted if he won or not… and that was the boy before him, the one he loved.

Jesus started to lick and suck at the nape of his lover's neck which caused the boy to breathe heavily against his own neck where his head lay; Connor was slowly working Jesus through his shorts with one of his hands while also rubbing himself against the old boy's thigh. Jesus smirked against the skin of Connor's neck, it had been far too long since they did this last but his moms had said that if he passed his driver's test and the exams at school then they would let him have the car for the day, though they didn't know what the car would be used for back then.

Connor pulled away from Jesus long enough to take off his own shorts and underwear before getting down and mouthing at the bulge in Jesus' shorts, the older of the two threading his fingers through the blond locks of his lover as he bit his bottom lip to keep back the moan that those lips to draw from him so easily. Connor looked up at Jesus and smirked at the teen's expression, he loved the way Jesus looked when he was overcome by pleasure, and he loved even more that only he got to see him this way. Connor went back to the task at hand, he continued to suck a wet spot into Jesus' shorts, and he kept doing it until Jesus could no longer keep the moans back.

As Jesus let the first moan slip from his lips Connor slid his cock free from its now wet confines and licked it from base to tip repeatedly, the action causing Jesus to moan even more since Connor had become quiet skilled through the years. The blond licked up and down the shaft a few more times before taking the head into his mouth and then began to slowly bob his head and take a little more of his lover into his mouth each time he did.

The radio played in the front while Connor continued to show Jesus how much he had missed him, and how glad he was that they could be together like this again. "Fuck, it's been too damn long since I tasted this cock" Connor said when he came up for air, his lips shiny from the spit and pre cum Jesus was leaking. Jesus looked down at that filthy mouth which he never got enough of or even believed belonged to such an innocent looking boy, it had also been the reason Connor and Jude never happened, but what was Jude's loss is definitely his gain because damn the boy was insanely hot when he spoke like that.

"I think I've waited long enough" Connor said as he got up and straddled Jesus' lap, "I want you hot cock inside of me, and I want it raw and hard" Jesus moaned as those words left those perfect lips which he now claimed, they made out while Connor lined himself up with Jesus' cock, but when the head of the older boys cock entered him they both broke apart with a gasp, their breathes coming heavily as it had been a few weeks since they last got to do this, since they last had a time to themselves long enough to just let loose and give in to their passions and cravings.

Jesus could barely keep his hips still as Connor lowered himself, he tried to keep his mind off of the tight heat by looking at his blond lovers face; the boy was biting his full lips while his eyes were tightly shut, pain and discomfort clearly written on his face. Jesus never liked seeing him in pain but he had to admit that he liked it when Connor looked the way he was right then, "I love you" Jesus said before placing a soft and tender kiss to the lips he never got enough of. Connor had opened his eyes to look at his lover and recognised the look he wore, Jesus was sorry.

Jesus took hold of Connor's hips and pulled the boy down onto his hard cock while thrusting up, they both knew that it was better this way, but the scream of pain that Connor let out as he fell against Jesus' chest was almost more than Jesus' heart could bear, but he did because it were his strong and unwavering arms that held Connor as he shook and got used to the burning pain and the fullness he had not felt for a while. It only took a few minutes for Connor to lift his head and look Jesus in the eyes and nod, and even those few minutes had felt like the weeks that came before them.

Jesus slowly helped Connor to lift himself off of the cock before slowly sitting down again, they kept it slow but eventually when neither could take the pace anymore they let the last of their control fly out the closed windows of the car. The music setting the tempo that Connor was riding Jesus and the way that the older thrust up into the younger; Connor's arms were on either side of Jesus' head holding onto the car seat for dear life as his mouth moaned profanity and praise into the air.

They were both building up a sweat as they continued to find pleasure in each other, their bodies moving in perfected sync; hands holding where they were needed, wanted or craved as they continued to move. Their legs working to support and lift, to drive and hold as Connor broke apart from the way that Jesus was forcing his cock into him over and over; the blond barely able to form a word as he finally got the pounding he had been missing and Jesus wasn't holding back with how much he gave and it just showed Connor that the brunette missed him just as much.

When Connor couldn't lift himself anymore and just fell forward onto Jesus again the brunette hit a little deeper which had Connor screaming his approval for the whole world to hear. Jesus slowed to a halt soon after though and pulled himself from the fucked out boy, "You okay love?" he asked the heaving blond and gave him a while to reply, though all Jesus got was a weak nod. "Want to take a little break first?" he asked again, his own breath came in gasps, Connor answer him this time with his words, "I want you to fuck me, to fuck me so hard I'll feel you for weeks; I want you to never stop because I crave you, I crave your heart and body both. You're my everything and I want you to give me just that" he took a deep breath before speaking again, "I want you to fuck me like you did the last time we got a chance like this, I want you to fuck me till both of us can't bare another moment… until both of us are passed out from the act and the pleasure, until we are both finally sated" Jesus loved that mouth and the words only he knew flowed from it.

He helped Connor to lay down onto his back on the back seat of the car before he positioned himself atop him. Jesus looked into his lovers eyes before he slowly fed his cock back into him, making sure to go slow for both their sakes because after all the teasing and blowjobs that they had been dishing out throughout the day they were both already sensitive.

Jesus bottomed out and rested his forehead against Connor's, the two sharing the moment and in that moment nothing and no one else existed, it was just them and it was for lack of a better word… magical. Jesus began to slowly pull out and push back in, but this time he quickly sped up until Connor had to throw his hands back and brace himself against the door as Jesus' powerful thrusts sent him backwards thanks to their sweaty bodies.

Nothing more than a race to completion crossed their minds, nothing else mattered right then at that moment. Jesus using his left hand to pump Connor to completion, both of them voicing their sensitivity and pleasure as they fuck like rabbits in heat. Connor came first, the friction of Jesus' sweat slicked hand and the way that his cock hit his abused prostate was just too much for him. His arms went slack which allowed Jesus to push him up against the door before spilling inside of him; both of them not able to stop as they rode out their orgasms.

When they had finally come down from the highs and were able to use their limbs again they sat up and cuddled in the back of the car. The smell of sex heavy in the air as they watched the sun setting over the place they called home; Connor resting his head on Jesus' shoulder while the brunettes strong arms held him and his lips kissed the top of his head, "I love you" the last thing Connor heard as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
